dinosimulatorfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:PrimalVortechs/DNA Farming Guide (Fall 2018)
It’s Coming! This year in DS, fall is going to be a crazy time. For the first time in 2 years, the devs are putting on a Halloween event. And boy, they’re more than redeeming themselves for what happened last year. This event may end up being the largest event of all time in DS when it’s all said and done. Skins that are almost certainly going to come out are the Gargoyle Hatzegopteryx, the Voodoo Mursuraptor, Fossil Utahraptor, Night Bringer Tyrannotitan, Dreamwalker Therizinosaurus and the Star Destroyer Megavore (That last one is confirmed to be only 50k, so don’t freak out). Other skins that are anticipated to be released are one or more of the doll skins, the Spider Troodon, the Jack-o-lantern Archleon, and the Hallowraptor. Then we get to Black Friday, which like all years, will have a crap ton of stuff on sale. The Megavore and Terror will not be on sale, so don’t even ask. Point is, if you don’t have a lot of DNA by the time these two events roll around, you’re going to have a disappointing time when you see all the new limited stuff you could have bought. This is a guide for new and old players alike to teach them what is in my experience the best way to farm DNA in DS. What You’re Going To Need * Private Server (don’t even bother without one) * Elder or Adult Barosaurus * An Autoclicker * 50% Less Hunger/Thirst Deduction Gamepass (Highly Recommended, but not required) The Method A lot of players have heard of the Autoclicker Kaiju Titanosaurus strategy, which allows you to literally AFK DNA farm 24/7. This is nice, but the K Titan has a sad Growth Rate Multiplier of 0.8, meaning you’re only going to be making 340 DNA per hour, as opposed to the Barosaurus’s 1,275 DNA per hour. While you can’t make it so you can go AFK for days with an Autoclicker Barosaurus, you can make it so you have to check in MUCH less. First, you’re going to want to go into the spot found below. This spot is probably the best spot for Autoclicker farming since floods don’t reach the player, the player can still drink during droughts, and it’s right next to a tree. So once you’re in that position, you need to get an Autoclicker. The auto clicker I use for my Windows 10 laptop can be found here (http://www.advanced-mouse-auto-clicker.com/free-mouse-auto-clicker.html), but if it doesn’t work for your computer you can look around yourself, there are loads of great ones to choose from. Once you have your auto clicker, you want to aim it where the water drops off into the underwater valley. This way, you can still drink during a drought. Then just turn on the auto clicker and it will drink for you whenever you’re thirsty, even breaking ice. Now hunger will be the thing that kills you instead of thirst, which is good since hunger lasts way longer. The Barosaurus will start taking starvation damage once its hunger reaches or goes below 180. This means it needs to burn through 720 hunger. With the gamepass that I recommended, it takes a little over an hour and 40 minutes to reach 250 hunger. The reason I don’t want to let it go all the way down to 180 is that if it’s fall or winter, you won’t be able to replenish the hunger immediately. Therefore, it is highly recommended to check in about every hour and 40 minutes, and that's being extremely safe. This strategy is great because you can do loads of other things while you’re farming, without having to check in every 15 minutes. Need to do homework? No problem, do it for an hour and a half and you don’t have to worry about your Baro dying, all while your DNA piles in. Want to play Blackout or Fortnite. You can play about 4 long matches before you have to check in, while before you would have to leave in the middle of a match to get your Baro to drink. The things you can now do are endless. Tips * While you’re getting the hang of it, you may want to check in more frequently to make sure your Baro can drink during a drought. After a few days of doing this, you’ll naturally know. * Although it doesn’t matter what speed your autoclicker is at, I would recommend 5 clicks per second, this way when you check in to eat you can fill your hunger nice and fast. * You will not timeout of the server since the auto clicker will count as actions to game. * Set your in-game graphics to its lowest settings, no need to keep your computer running the highest graphics when you’re not there. Category:Blog posts